


Coffee On Your Lips

by QuantumDarkness



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Random makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: Oikawa's ex moved in across the hall, so he decides to make out with Kuroo.





	Coffee On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just randomly felt like writing this. Based off of the "you just walked into my room, told me that your ex moved in across the hall and made out with me. whats up?" au prompt.
> 
> There might also be a (not very well) hidden reference in there ;P

Kuroo was drinking coffee while listening the news as it talked about something he wasn't paying attention to.

"...and people speculate what these rings mean... they are engagement rings... marriage comes after the gold medal... what does this mean for their skating careers? Is it still gay if you don't say it aloud? Fans eagerly await the next season..."

That was when his door burst open and his neighbor Oikawa stormed in. "Uh, hey dude. What's-"

He was cut off by Oikawa's lips against his, kissing him roughly. The brunette grabbed his hips, tugging him closer as he continued to move their lips together. Kuroo eventually relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's neck. Oikawa nipped at his bottom lip and he gasped, letting the brunette's tongue slip into his mouth. Kuroo shivered as their tongues slid together wetly, and Oikawa pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Dude, what the hell was that...?" Kuroo panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well, you see, Iwaizumi just moved in across the hall and-"

"Wait, your ex Iwaizumi?"

"Yeah, that one. Sorry, I just... should I go?"

"Nah, sit down. Hang out for bit. It's the least you could do after charging into my apartment and angrily making out with me." Kuroo chuckled, settling himself onto the couch with him coffee.

"You tasted like coffee..." Oikawa smiled, snatching the tv remote.


End file.
